The adapter is widely used in a general network socket. It has a set of terminals which are generally formed into an Insulation Displacement Connector (hereinafter abbreviated as IDC). The terminals are electrically connected with an external wire by piercing through its insulation, and then a network plug is connected with the network socket.
Referring to FIGS. 1 & 2, there is shown a prior network socket having an inner unit 11 and an outer unit 15. A set of terminals 13 are respectively integrally formed with a set of spring wires 12. Inner unit 11 has a set of bifurcate protrusions 14 to mount thereon the set of terminals 13. And terminals 13 would be moved along grooves 16 of outer unit 15 to form an adapter structure. A molded receptacle 17 is combined with the adapter structure to form a network socket. It is necessary to make respectively two metal strands in convex and concave manners and get them close to each other to form crossed stands 121 in accordance with the code of Category 5 of high frequency transmission in FIG. 2.
It is not cheap to make the adapter structure shown in FIG. 1, and more especially to integrally form terminals 13 and spring wires 12. In addition, the adapter structure cannot meet the requirements of the code of Category 6 and its inner unit 11 must be combined tightly with outer unit 15 by gluing for reinforcing their combination. Apparently, it would further make the cost up.
In FIG. 3 of the drawings, the other prior network socket has a molded receptacle 24 and an adapter which includes an upper mounting 21, a printed circuit board 22 and a lower mounting 23. Upper mounting 21 includes eight grooves 211 and protrusions 212, 213. There are eight terminals 221 which are soldered on printed circuit board 22 and inserted into eight grooves 211. Two holes 222, 223 on printed ciucuit board 22 are penetrated by protrusions 212, 213 which are tightly engaged in two holes 231, 232 on lower mounting 23 for forming the adapter structure. Finally, its front segment 224 is inserted into an opening 242 of molded receptacle 24 and a protrusion 233 of lower mounting 23 is simultaneously engaged in a slit 241 of molded receptacle 24.
Eight terminals 221 are respectively put on printed circuit board 22 for being soldered by a soldering stove, and then inserted into upper mounting 21. It is inconvenient to put eight terminals 221 respectively or put upper mounting 21 as eight terminals might be slant. If printed circuit board 22 with eight terminals 221 cannot be inserted into upper mounting 21, they will become a waste material and all efforts are in vain. A gluing process (e.g. supersonic wave gluing process) is necessary after protrusions 212, 213 are inserted into holes 231, 232. It would thus cause the cost up. Furthermore, it is not economic in that the adapter structure in FIG. 3 can only be used for a network socket.
FIG. 4 shows another prior network socket having two IDCs 32. There is a printed circuit board 34 combined with two IDCs 32. It is troublesome to insert a first set of terminals 31 one by one into plural holes 321 of an IDC 32 by a tool (not shown) in FIG. 5. Terminals 31 have feet 311 and will penetrate holes 321 as shown in FIG. 4, and then feet 311 are soldered on eight holes 35. The cost would be increased in that two IDCs 32 must be soldered one afer another. And in FIG. 6, two IDCs 32 respectively being electrically connected with circuit board 34 are not secured thereon firmly enough. An I-shape piece 37 is mounted between two IDCs 32 on circuit board 34 in FIG. 7, it can help IDCs 32 to resist against the external forces F1, F2.
For assembling circuit board 34 with socket body 40, spring wires 342 are inserted into plural slits 402 and protrusions 341 are engaged with grooves 401 in FIG. 6, but piece 37 cannot fix circuit board 34 on socket body 40 in FIG. 7. Piece 37 has a front segment 371 inserted between socket body 40 and IDCs 32 and a rear segment 372 connected with IDCs 32, wherein front segment 371 and rear segment 372 are closely connected with IDCs 32. Though piece 37 has two bulges 38 engaged with the lower edge 341 of circuit board 34, it does not engage with socket body 40. The disadvantages of such socket structure are as follows:
a) it is not convenient to use the tool for inserting terminals 31 into holes 321; PA0 b) two IDCs 32 cannot be concurrently put on circuit board 34 as they are to be respectively soldered; PA0 c) IDCs 32 are not stable enough on circuit board 34; PA0 d) piece 37 is not firmly engaged with socket body 40; and PA0 e) the assembling strength of piece 37 with IDCs 32 is not enough to conquer external forces F1, F2, and IDCs by themselves 32 cannot resist against forces F1, F2.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to overcome the above problems encountered by the prior art.